State of Bliss
by Prettyhex04
Summary: Season 6 left us with Bones telling Booth that she's pregnant with his baby and his reaction but what happens next? What happened the partners during those five months?
**So I'm not when it actually started, but I've fallen in love with the series 'Bones' and also with the pairing of Temperance Brennan/Seeley Booth. They're adorable together and remind me so much of Olicity but sort of the opposite feeling-wise since Felicity is the more open one than Oliver is.**

 **Anyways, this prompt was in my mind and didn't leave me alone since the finale of Season 6, brilliant ending btw with the pregnancy! Although I didn't quite completely adore the way they skipped the 5 months that Bones and Booth were introduced into the whole pregnancy-new relationship concept, so this is my take on what would've been cool if it happened.**

 **I hope I did the pair of them justice since I don't own the characters or anything, if I did they would've been together way before season 6/7.**

 **Tell me your thoughts, I love what you guys comment about my stories, so leave me a review... _plz?_**

 **Thanks and enjoy x  
**

Sighing deeply, Bones shifted in her current position wrapped up in the cocoon of warmth she was currently inhabiting in her bedroom, just knowing that sleep would be evading her tonight as her mind whirled away.

She hated nights like these where she just laid in bed awake all night praying for her mind to just silence and allow her the pleasure of just _not thinking_ about anything and simply rest, she always needed it for cases where her intellect and skills were needed.

Rubbing her head against her pillow in an attempt to make herself more comfortable, Temperance finally gave way to the attention her mind had for the memory if what happened a few nights ago, after Angela gave birth to Michael and she had told Booth the matter that had been on her mind constantly since the death of Vincent-Murray.

That night when Booth had told her she was coming home with him because he didn't really want either of them to be alone then, especially not with Broadsky out in the open and no way to figure out what his next intentions were, was a night she was always going to remember.

How she had spent what felt like hours just lying there on the couch before making her way to Booth's bedroom to find him awake too, and just on edge as she was, and had explained in a sense why she hadn't been able to even close her eyes.

How he had wrapped her in his strong arms and just…held her against his chest. It had made her realise just how much of a fire actually burned within her for her partner and no matter how she considered or went about trying to dim that fire it was always there burning bright inside her.

Thinking back on that night once again as she lay there Brennan remained unknown to just who sparked the fire between them with the first move that then led to them making love through the night, clutching hold of each other as their bodies danced with one another's.

Not bothering to help the second sigh from sounding Temperance stilled as she felt shuffling from behind her, smiling when a familiar strong arm bound round her waist, settling their hand over her still flat abdomen.

Turning slightly to peer behind her, Bones' smile widened when the sight of her partner sound asleep met her gaze.

Since she had initially admitted to him about her surprise pregnancy with him fathering her child, Booth had been hanging round her place more and more, ending with him convincing her for them to split the time they spent round one another's places.

If she were to be completely truthful to herself though, one specific component that always left her smiling was just how protective Booth was. Even in his sleep Booth went to all lengths to protect her, the most common being how he positioned himself so if anyone were to get in, _he_ would be the one they encountered primarily.

It wasn't just now that she was pregnant and carrying their child though or that they were finally together as partners in a way that Booth had always dreamed of ( _he once told her when they were lying in on a Sunday_ ). He was protective of her even before she became pregnant, thinking back to the first year when they worked together.

It didn't seem so bad though, _but sometimes she disagreed with herself on that point_. It was mainly sectioning around the matter of crime scenes. Brennan still went to provide her intellect and skills for the FBI but Booth hovered around her more now that she wasn't only carrying herself.

As her partner finally settled back down once more in the leagues of sleep, Temperance found herself thinking back to that night.

* * *

 _"I'm-I'm pregnant" as her lips formed the words she'd been wanting, desperately needing, to tell Booth since the moment she gazed upon those two blue lines of her pregnancy test after she missed her period, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his as silence met him. "You're the father"_

 _If she wasn't who she was and you would've asked her what she had felt in that moment, then she would've told you she felt concerned her heart was going to pound straight out of her chest._

 _The moments ticked by as her heartbeat sounded from the contents of her ears, thrumming through her body like a live wire before a smile stretched across Booth's face, his eyes lighting up incredibly._

 _"We're going to have a baby?" within seconds Brennan found herself cradled in the circle of his arms, her entire body pushed up against his as he buried his face in her neck, her own arms bound round his waist returning his embrace. "This is_ amazing _!" smiling up at him when he pulls her back from his chest, she hardly had a moment before their lips collided._

 _Laughing against his lips, Bones pulled back marginally to just look at him. Part of her noticing the fact that his eyes practically lit up, probably with the fact that he was thoroughly enjoying being able to just kiss her, they both disliked the memory of what happened in the time leading up to them all departing to different locations and how their relationship took a hit when she didn't return his thought about them being together._

 _"So you're happy?"_

 _"Happy? Bones, I'm_ ecstatic _! We're going to be parents! There's going to be a human being growing inside of you that is half of both of us" not waiting another moment, Booth just simply tugged her back into the circle of his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest._

 _After the night where he and Bones had spent the entirety just making love…Booth couldn't stop thinking about it, thinking about how he had finally been able to just physically_ be _with his partner. He didn't just mean the making love portion of it._

 _He'd spent the night with the woman he has always loved ever since he first met her in his arms, there was nothing platonic about it at all…it was just_ them _, together. But now,_ now _, they were having a baby together. He was having a baby with his partner, with Bones, with the woman that he knows for a fact has held his heart in ways nobody has ever been able to even near._

 _It was almost magical._

 _As he was walking her up to her apartment, Booth couldn't help the way he brought her as close as he could get her without tripping them both up, securing his arm round her waist and settling it low on her hip. Something he has only_ dreamed _of being able to do with Temperance._

 _He didn't actually remember the duration of walking up to her apartment as he was too preoccupied daydreaming about their unborn child._

 _Would they share a son or a daughter?_

 _Who would they favour more? Bones or him?_

 _Would they be an adventurous or more withdrawn child?_

 _Would they be a mummy's girl/boy or a daddy's girl/boy?_

 _Thoughts scattered over the possibly scenarios, Booth was surprised when Bones' front door came into view._

 _Entering Bones' apartment, Booth glanced down her hallway leading to her bedroom and almost dreamt the petite figure of a young child with features blazing of both of them combined running down across the wooden floors towards their parents with a smile erupting across their entire face. His arms almost twitching at feeling the empty weight in his arms._

 _"Booth?" Bones' voice calls him back to reality, compelling him to turn and face his partner and mother of his child…._

Even the words got his heart fluttering in ways he could've never imagined before.

 _"Hmm…." Booth murmured as words were lost on him._

 _"Can I talk to you for a sec?" zoning in on the hesitation behind her words, Booth nodded and moved them both to the couch before taking his place at her side, a deep fear lurking inside him that he just couldn't seem to ignore. "I…um…just wanted to know, to ask you…what happens now?"_

 _The question got him frowning, the question being something he was most definitely not expecting to be hearing._

 _"I don't understand, Bones. What do you mean, what happens now?"_

 _"I mean…what happens to us next, now with everything out in the open about the pregnancy and all?"_

 _"I, err…well, what do_ you _think happens now with us, Bones?"  
_

 _He already knew what he expected to happen between them, how he expected them to move onto the next step and just be_ together _and become a family but he had no clue what was going on inside the mind of his partner._

 _"…well, do we just continue living the way we are, or does something else happen?"_

 _"You think we're just supposed to go back to living the way we are now? Bones, you're_ pregnant _now. You're not going to be alone from this point onwards ever again. I-I'm not just going to let you continue living by yourself now. Something_ major _has happened between us and, to be honest, I actually expected us to begin thinking about_ us _. The whole picture of like, living together and being together in a relationship with you and all"_

 _Just from watching her expression alter in response to his words, Booth knew that Bones was expecting an entirely different outcome to occur._

 _"…you-you want to be with me? Not just because we're going to have a baby in average of nine months or so?"_

 _"Wha-…Bones, why is it so hard for you to actually accept the fact that I care_ so damn much _about you? That I'd do anything for you? Come on Bones, I've_ proved _that to you time and time again through the years we've been partners together. After everything we've been through…"_

 _"Because Booth, I…I've never had that security. Since my parents left and Russ walked out, I've been on my own and that hasn't changed through the many years of my career. I've raised myself, built something for myself and it's never been altered in that sense…I don't know_ how _to just go from one to the other…to what you're so used to in relationships, both the intimate kind and platonic. Having you for my partner through all these years, it's…enabled me to see a part of myself I've never seen. Booth…I trust you, I don't lie to you and no matter what you've proved to me that_ you're there _…_ you're real _. Whenever I need you, you're there"_

 _Even though he knows all this, it still doesn't stop his heart from breaking for her, just hearing everything put on the line so straight up just being a slap in the face reminding him of just how difficult it's been for Bones. Having to put herself together again on her own, build herself back up but basing herself round nothing at all besides the memories of who she is that she holds so tightly in her grasp._

 _"Yeah and I understand that Bones, but like you just said yourself, you_ know _that I'm there for you and always will be. I'm not asking for you to just give up who you are because, Bones, I_ love _who you are…I always have. I don't want that to change, I just want to just stand beside you in life in the way that I've always dreamed of. All I'm asking you for Bones, is that you let me in….you don't have to be that teenage girl having to raise herself anymore because_ I've got you _, just trust me to catch you when you fall. This baby, this_ life _that we created together is part of both of us…let me their father"_

 _"I never said you couldn't the father, Booth, because you are the father. The foetus has half your chromosomes so actually you couldn't_ not _be the father"_

 _Huffing out a laugh at how despite the conversation, Bones still manages to remain herself so strongly in her logical and scientific beliefs, Booth reached forwards and grasped both her hands in his own, cradling her warmth within his own._

 _"I know that, Bones. I know. But I don't_ just _want to be the father. I want to be involved with both of you, to be there_ for _you and_ with _you"_

 _Booth didn't care about that wall he had built up so long ago after the whole fiasco that had occurred between them, his heart being one of the casualties in the aftermath, he needed to lay everything he held for the woman sitting in front of him right now out on the line so she could see clearly where she stood and how much she meant to him, just by herself._

 _"You mean romantically involved?"_

There's his Bones _he thought with a grin as she just cut straight to it like she typically did, not digging round it like most would._

 _"Yes I do. I've always believed things happen for a reason and it's just getting ridiculous with all the dancing around that we've been doing when we both know, along with pretty much everyone else we work with, that there's something between us that's going unsaid every time but isn't going_ unseen _. But maybe we just need to slowly introduce ourselves into the concept of being together. I don't want it to be something that happens just because you're now carrying my child"_ even as the words came out of his own mouth, he still couldn't believe that this was happening, that he's this lucky.

 _"It actually does make logical sense with the slow introduction rather than just jumping straight into the scenario being presented" Bones agreed, nodding her head along with her words._

 _"Exactly. Also the idea of being able to introduce you then as my partner in more ways than one is something is most idealistic to me"_

 _"Mmm, I prefer the term partners over boyfriend and girlfriend as it summarises a relationship as rather adolescent"_

 _"See, we're already agreeing on something. This is a good start Bones"_

 _"But there is something I most definitely have to discuss with you about though, and you can't interrupt me as I'm telling you this as I know you will try to"_

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _"You know as well as I, that you tend to become your Alpha male persona all too easily and become rather protective. While in some circumstances that may be welcomed, in others I will have none of it. Just because I am pregnant does not make me incapable of completing a certain job or other, so I'm warning you now Booth" moving her way through all she wanted to say on the matter, despite Booth's several attempts to butt in to defend himself or add something that he didn't like, Bones gave him_ that look _that told him there was no chance he could possibly deter her in the matter at hand._

 _"Fine, I'll admit it that I have a tendency to be…over the top about some things, but I guarantee you that if I can help it then I will but for the other times that I irate you by being protective of you, you're just going to have to deal with. You know me Bones, if I see something I don't like I'll speak up and if something happens with us and, I don't know, we're put in a dangerous scenario then I can't help it and I won't bother to help it. I'm protective of you as much already, but now that you're not just carrying yourself, yeah I'm going to become more protective over you"_

 _He could see her visibly thinking about each detail and analysing it in her mind before she eventually came to a conclusion._

 _"Fine, but don't expect me to be okay with your behaviour in some instances"_

 _"Fine by me Bones. Now, there's something I'd like to bring up as well before we move onto something else and I either forget or don't get the chance to pitch this in but I expect for us to begin living together. Not just move-in living together, I mean being in the same place as one another at the same time. You're pregnant so you can't live on your own and there isn't a sole chance I'm going to allow that to happen either, I want to be here to look after both of you. So, maybe we can come to a consensus and just split time between both our places for the mean time whilst we think of something else"_

 _"I think I can agree to those terms for the mean time" as soon as she spoke her words of agreement, Booth released a relieved breath, he had feared she wouldn't agree too willingly to jumping into living together in those set terms. "I believe we have covered all the topics needed of us, because I find myself rather hungry in the current time"_

 _"What do you feel in the mood for?"_

 _"Thai food" without even the slightest part of a hesitation, Bones was shifting forward in her seat, practically desiring the food to appear before her then and there, which made Booth laugh._

 _Already looking forward to what Bones' pregnancy would bring, Booth ordered the food whilst he observed Bones turning the TV onto a rather familiar channel in the corner of his eye._

Looks like they were watching game shows for dinner _._

* * *

 _Time had passed more rapidly than he had thought it would, but then again it could be due to the fact that he was thoroughly enjoying himself and just wasn't aware of the time ticking by._

 _They had finished their takeout dinner of Thai food, which was in some means a tradition with their partnership, whilst lounging together on Bones' couch._

Never had Booth been more grateful than he was when he had convinced Bones to finally purchase an actual TV of her own, so she could enjoy reality TV with the rest of them and catch up on some modern-day references that came up a lot in their friendship with the Squints and Sweets.

 _Before he knew it, it was half one in the morning and Bones was drifting off against where she sat cuddled up to his side, his right arm already having been thrown round her waist and securing her to him._

 _"Alright, I believe it's time to go to sleep since_ someone _is falling asleep on me"_

 _"…hmm, it's simply just a case of mild exhaustion from my pregnancy. It's going to worsen as I venture further into my second and third trimester" shrugging off his words, Bones didn't even bother to open her eyes to look back at Booth from where she leant up against his broad chest, her right arm thrown over the hard planes of his torso and entwined with Booth's other hand._

 _"You can say what you want but you're going to bed, it's already too early in the morning for you still to be awake" smirking as his partner simply mumbled a bunch of, what sounded like, gibberish into his chest, Booth gathered Bones into his arms and carried her off to her bedroom before tucking them both in._

 _That night, whilst Brennan hadn't the slightest slip of a trouble getting off, Booth laid out in her bed with his mind overrun with all the thoughts of what their future could possibly hold for them both._

 _…and he was most definitely_ not _going to be telling Bones how he saw a wedding band on her finger and two perfect mini-versions of them both looking back at him, Parker fitting in naturally with the family that Bones and Booth had created together._

So what if he was a sap when it truly came down to it, we all could dream about something couldn't we? Our own deepest desires that we craved more than we'd like to admit.

* * *

Sighing, Brennan gave up all pretence of sleep, just knowing tonight she would simply have to deal with the conscious thoughts running rampant through her mind whilst Booth slept soundly with her snuggled up to his chest.

Something she had learned in her time with Booth so far, intimately that is, was that he slept better when he had her in his arms.

She diagnosed it to be a case of die-hard habits, _a component Booth had told her about_ , being that he used to be a Sniper in the Rangers so he felt the unconscious need to physically feel her there beside him.

A position she found most comfortable was on her left side so that her stronger ear was facing upwards and with Booth at back with his arm bound round her waist and covering her stomach.

About to just submit to another sleepless night _, she'd spent many previously by either going to the Lab or continuing on with further chapters to her novel_ , Bones heard a distinct sound that roused something within her.

Carefully removing herself from Booth's arms, Brennan shifted towards the door of her bedroom, already reaching out to the baseball bat she had made a habit of harbouring in case of emergencies like these.

 _A part of her knew that she should've woken Booth since she was pregnant and it limited her fighting capabilities both physically and mentally, knowing she couldn't allow the baby to be harmed but like she had warned him she was still as much independent as she has always been and that isn't something that can just disappear in a moment's notice._

Sneaking stealthily within the shadows, making sure to keep herself hidden in the advantages she was given at the present, Brennan's gaze immediately locked upon the figure of a man in what seemed to be black clothing and a ski mask routing through her belongings on several shelves set up in her apartment.

Controlling herself like she had been told when she had taken the several martial art classes, Bones crept up on the man who seemed to be unaware of the person behind him.

Setting up the placement of his body to provide for the most efficient defence, Brennan took her chance and swung the bat at the man, taking him completely by surprise and knocking his senses out of proportion considerably if the blow of her swing the guy had sustained was anything to go by.

She hadn't accounted for the man's abrupt yelp of pain, which in the silence of her apartment reverberated off of the walls and rung throughout her home.

If it had been anyone besides Bones right then they probably would've cringed at the volume of the yelp and the factor reigning in that the sound most definitely awoke a certain ex-sniper in the other room but it wasn't, it was Brennan and the sole component she focused in on was the matter of defending her home.

Eyes shooting open as the pained yelp reached his ears, Booth awoke with a jolt, his eyes immediately taking in everything in the room and zoning in on the lack of his partner in his arms like she typically is every night since they began living together.

Remembering how he had been woken, Booth threw the covers off him and leapt out of bed and ran towards the source of the sound. Throwing the door open, his eyes widened in alarm at the sight of his partner dealing a burglar one hell of a blow via an aluminium baseball bat, sending the man in question sprawling out onto the floor with his lights knocked out.

"Bones!" calling out, Booth moved to her side, immediately putting himself _unnecessarily_ between his partner and the man conked out on the floor. "What the hell? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't know what the sound was coming from, the bat was just for comfort and it turns out was needed greatly"

"Bones, pregnant women don't go around conking burglars out in the night that break into their homes! You should've woken me up!" calling out, mostly outraged at the thought that he hadn't served Bones much protection against the burglar but then again he didn't have to, since it was Temperance Brennan A.K.A Miss Bad-Ass-Over-Here he was talking about who could probably handle herself out of a lot of situations.

Tossing his phone over to Bones to call it in, Booth handcuffed the guy whilst removing the mask, part of him just wanting to make his face black and blue at the sheer horrified thoughts of what could've happened to Bones and their unborn child if Bones wasn't who she was.

 _Never thanking her choice for taking up martial arts more than now._

* * *

As the FBI handled the punk who tried his luck breaking into the home of the world famous Forensic Anthropologist, CSU moved in to sweep Bones' place to make sure everything was safe and not tampered with in any way, Booth sat on the couch with his head cradled in his hands at the thought of it all.

"Special Agent Booth" lifting his head to meet the gaze of the man swamped in the clearly oversized CSU jacket, Booth prayed for the night to just end. "Everything is clear, you're good to go. The file will be on your desk in the morning…well at a justified time, say 9" he nodded his gratitude to the team as they all filed out of the apartment.

Turning his sights on his partner, who didn't seem to be too taken by the surprise night-attack, in the kitchen making herself a sandwich, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but slump into the cushion of the armchair in the living space of the apartment.

"God, I just want this night to be over, Bones" rubbing his hand over the entirety of his face, scrubbing at his stubble to just take in the feeling of both surfaces colliding.

"Are you alright Booth, you seem to be quite troubled" Brennan questioned as she came to stand to the side of the armchair, a frown perched upon her face as she looked him over, the sandwich being slowly devoured by the two hungry beings.

"Am I alright? We just had someone break in and you just conked him out, non-plus about the fact. Then I wake to his pained yelp as he faces off against a baseball bat that it being wielded by my _pregnant partner_. So, yeah _no,_ I'm not alright and I doubt I will be. You know what, I'm going out today and securing myself some heavier locks for your front door"

As Brennan placed the plate down on her coffee table, noting to herself to make sure it ends up in the sink or at least near it, she blinked in surprise when Booth wrapped an arm round her waist and tugged her into his lap.

Shifting her in his lap so she was leaning against his chest, Booth bound one of his arms round her waist loosely to come and rest atop her hip while the other laid out atop her legs.

"Booth?"

"Just promise me, Bones, promise me that if in the near future or at all…you come get me. Or if I'm not in the vicinity, call me. Okay? We're going to be parents in a good few months, we've barely even gotten through your first trimester yet, so it is different now Bones. You're not just defending yourself anymore, there's going to be a little human being relying on the two of us for everything they need. So no more being you and facing off against people without thinking things through _to another person's logic_ first" lifting his hand from her legs to cup her face, running his thumb over the top of her lower lip, Booth gazed deeply in her eyes, practically begging her to agree at least to comfort him from the thoughts that always plagued him of his partner being injured and him unable to do anything to stop it, help her or protect her.

"But I did think it through, Booth. However…I am able to understand your way of thought and I promise you that I'll try and act like _typical pregnant women_ would in the situation. Even though I am far from typical and dislike the labelling" frowning her discomfort, Bones sighed, she knew from the beginning before even telling Booth that she was pregnant that things between them would have to change.

At first the primary factor was that her independence wasn't going to be as effective as it used to be, previously she lived on her own in her apartment with nobody there to support her, that's the way it's been since her parents left her and her brother, then Russ walking out.

She thought that she wouldn't like it when the time came that she would have to give up parts of her, sacrifice parts of her when that little person finally came along in her life that her world would then become to revolve around.

So, in effect, she knew more than she thought she would what Booth was talking about when he spoke about _'typical pregnant women',_ mostly meaning people _not her_.

"You know I love that part of you though, right? Everything that makes you Dr. Temperance Brennan is everything that I love, all the qualities about you that initially brought me to you and made me start falling for you. Your independence, your ability to care for yourself through the thickest and most painful of times, to keep yourself going when most wouldn't even take so much as a step further…your logical mind" as he said that, Booth smiled lovingly at her, nuzzling at her cheek. "It all just makes you even more the woman that I love, what makes you my Bones" chuckling when she rolled her eyes at the nickname he had given her all those years ago.

"I understand your protectiveness, Booth. Even though you constantly strive to never rid me of that name you gave me when we began working together" throwing him a pointed glare, to which he merely shrugged and smirked before tugging her down so her head rested on his shoulder, Brennan couldn't seem to hold the power behind her look as well as she might have done previously.

"Well obviously I'm going to be protective of you. Not only are you my partner and the woman I love with everything I have but you're carrying our unborn child, so forgive me if my behaviour towards you alters somewhat often. I'm never going to stop and you know that" smiling down at her before he moved to kiss her forehead, his eyes closing at the contact.

"I love you too, Booth"

"I know…and I love it" smiling at the words he dreamt of hearing almost a year ago, he breathed deeply just thanking his lucky stars for everything he now held in his arms…both literally and metaphorically. "Come on, we're going to get some more sleep before morning really does come crashing down"

"Booth! I can walk you know!" Temperance cried out as Booth swept her up and pushed to his feet, his partner firmly tucked in against his chest, his heart beating erratically at the sight of it all. "I am only a month through my pregnancy, it is most known that walking helps-" cutting her off by slanting his lips over hers, Seeley couldn't help smiling into the kiss as he laid her down on her side of their bed.

 _Words he never thought he'd ever get the chance to say regarding Brennan._

"No anthropology tonight, Bones, and I don't care before you say it that the name 'Bones' is included in the topic of anthropology but the fact that I've dubbed that your nickname, gives it a free pass" he stated as he slipped beneath the covers.

"I don't know what that means" smiling lovingly down at her when she scrunched her nose up when Seeley dotted a kiss on the end of her feature, he simply wrapped his arm round her and returned them to their earlier position.

"It means _go to sleep_ , Bones. Goodnight"

"By the slight traces of sarcasm, that is not actual truth but merely an attempt of diversion from the topic being conversed-"

"Bones" Booth moaned out lowly, nuzzling his nose to the nape of her neck, relishing in the shiver it caused her.

"Fine, but not because you are telling me to, instead for the benefit of the foetus in my uterus"

"…aren't you a…romantic" breathing out as Booth once more fell into the leagues of sleep, Brennan simply smiled at him before shifting into a more comfortable position then followed in his wake into sweet oblivion.

As the night passed them by, the partners remained sleeping peaceful in their own cocoon of warmth, their entire family safe and sound.


End file.
